


Pocky Plaything

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough head will melt anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

His slim, long fingers were slick, pumping in and out in a pleasing rhythm. Eyebrows arched up in delight, though his green eyes remained closed in secretive, guilty ecstasy. He really was doing this way too often now.

But that small thought was lost in the need for more, and Trowa's fingers slid from his mouth to trail down his chin, ghosting over his chest, then wrapping around the firm, lean stick stuck between his legs. His eyes flicked open in surprise.

*Hey, I had a lot more pocky than this a minute ago.*

Shifting slightly to check on the exact amount of pocky that he had left, Trowa gasped, his body trembling slightly. *Okay, get off first. Then check.* Dragging his nails up his thigh, Trowa moaned and bit his bottom lip, tasting the bit of chocolate that had caught there. "Oh... so good..."

He spasmed at his deeds, sprawled there on the floor feeling the cool silken nylon of his red Fushugi Yuugi sleeping bag (Tamahome side up) against his naked bottom and thighs. The ceiling fan was playing shadow games with the white ceiling, blessing him with wash after wash of cool air to alleviate the hot summer night's steam, sticks of chocolate pocky sticking out from his clean white socks and one particular offending stick smearing his thighs with its sweetness. It was deliciously erotic. He hadn't even locked the door, and now he'd even lost one of his fuzzy blue neko slippers.

His hands crept of their own accord up and down his gangly thighs a few times before reaching between his legs and adjusting the stick of pocky that was poking lovingly at the junction of his leg and ass, and rubbing the slightly melted tip into it with a tiny, pleased smirk.

With a dirty groan, he placed a sweet-sticky hand against the pocky, pressing it slightly, feeling it enter him. "Mmm... delicious..."

Trowa knew he must be a sick little boy, but he couldn't help it. Pocky made him so horny... The smell alone got him rock hard and dripping in two seconds flat, and the taste almost made him come. It had seemed natural to proceed as he had, allowing the pocky to go in places more intimate than a lollipop or chocolate kiss might.

And indeed, this was no wide, hard-candy lolly or wussy little chocolate kiss. This was a slightly crumbly, melty with the humidity, solid and slim intruder. As he slid it further inside, the gooey dark chocolate making it all the easier, his eyes fluttered shut again and sparks tingled against his eyelids. The sweetness of penetration was all the sweeter because of this sinful treat. He got off like a madman on the smell of his erect sex mingling with the sweet, sharp smell of the pocky.

"Ooh, *yes*," he urged himself, sliding it in and out slowly with excitement aching in the pit of his stomach. His nimble fingers fumbled to his sock for another stick of pocky to nibble on, his toes inadvertantly curling in the sweaty reccesses of his neko slippers.

Trowa wrapped his lips around the new stick, savoring the taste as his body's movements increased. One hand was moving the pocky faster and faster, the other running nails and fingertips in scratches and pinches and pulls across his chest as his tongue lolled around the sweet delicacy that invaded his mouth. Then, with a groan, he thrust harder on the pocky, and, suddenly, felt it break. Eyes wide, Trowa looked down, then at his neko slippers. "Oh, my..."

"Old maid?"

"No."

" . . . War?"

"No." 

*Damn, I was sure that would work.* "Black jack?"

"Hn. No."

"Acey-deucy?" Duo was getting a little desperate. It must have been the heat.

"No." Heero brought a new meaning to the word stubborn. It must have been the stick up his ass. 

"Um . . ." Duo wracked his brain. "The Great Dalmuti?"

He received a Glare O' Death.

"Uh, okay - uh, how 'bout Pitch?"

Heero's hands paused at some piece of radio eqipment he was repairing, and he said in an almost patient tone of voice, "You need more than two people to play Pitch."

"Well, I'll go get Quatre! No, wait, he's on a mission. I'll get Trowa. If I get Trowa, will you play? Come on, just one game. Then," Duo added enticingly, "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night!"

"Deal," Heero folded, pushing his chair back from the table. Duo grinned in satisfaction, clambering off the table where he'd been sitting (well, laying) and heading down the suffocatingly hot, tiny hallway of their most recent safehouse. It was too hot for shirts, so neither he or Heero had been wearing one - not that he was complaining, of course. He had on only a raggedy pair of cut-off denim shorts, little puffs of his hair framing his heated cheeks. Ah, there was Trowa's closed door. Quatre wasn't around, so he didn't have to worry about barging in on anything. He thrust the door open. "Hey Trowa, wanna..."

His burst was cut short at the sight before him, and he stopped short halfway into the room. It was a shocking and altogether massively arousing sight before him - naked, sweaty Trowa, clad in nothing but socks and one blue kitty slipper, on the floor against a bright background of red, pocky clasped in one hand and a fresh series of light, but intentional scratches marking his abdomen. Duo was so surprised he couldn't even blush, but was instantly swept over with lust. And it was only after he met Trowa's passion-darkened eyes that he noticed the *other* piece of pocky.

"Damn, Trowa... didn't know you had it in you, erm, uh, that came out wrong. Y'know, I'm going to... to... awful hot in here, isn't it?" Duo babbled rather incoherantly, unconsciously rearranging himself and running a callused hand along his own chest. 

"Duo..." Trowa panted into the air, unmoving but for his soft lips.

"Hai, Trowa? What can I do you for? Do for you, I mean. Hmm?" Blinking, Duo cleared his throat, taking a few steps backward and closing the door. Then, he waited patiently, not noticing the wait at all as he watched Trowa continue to writhe slightly on the image of Tamahome. *He's dead sexy, and I'm about to pass out. Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this without being able to hop right on?*

Duo's arousal throbbed mercilessly as he stared, unable to look away or even to feign disinterest, through Trowa's arched legs and past the interestingly-lodged piece of snack food at the rock-hard length resting on Trowa's stomach, twitching ever so slightly as if it was reacting to his heated stare.

Then, he caught Trowa's piercing eye and panther-like predatory look, but he couldn't conjour up a flush with all his blood in his lower regions like it was.

"Duo..." repeated Trowa in a slightly different tone. "Want some pocky?"

Duo was momentarily taken aback. He had *never* heard the HeavyArms pilot use anything but that dead, soft voice, and even that voice was sexy. But this - this seductive, promising tone - made him forget completely about the former awkwardness of stumbling into the room, Trowa's position, and the embarrassment that he was ready to jump onto Trowa and do wicked things to him.

"Trowa..." Duo smiled, swaying forward till he was standing right at Trowa's feet, looking down upon this laid-out pocky sex feast. Trowa's eye smoldered up at him. "...I would *love* some pocky..."

The braided boy stifled a groan that cut off his speech, caused by Trowa's long leg lifting and his bare foot caressing against Duo's sweat-slickened leg. Duo dropped to his knees and crawled over Trowa, his hair snaking out over Trowa's chest and causing a visible shiver to run through the tall pilot. On all fours just above Trowa, Duo could feel their heat combining, could smell the chocolate and the pheromonal smell of high arousal.

"Mmm," Duo hummed, bending low and inhaling the scent of a chocolate streak that had melted on Trowa's collarbone. Tentatively, he licked it, feeling heady as the sensation of the smooth chocolate and skin contrasted, the salty and sweet tastes playing erotically against his tongue. Trowa sighed, left hand running up Duo's bare arm causing Duo to deeply inhale, eyes falling shut, and right hand reaching to a box at his side and pulling out a fresh stick of pocky.

He offered the dessert to Duo, holding it mere centimeters from the DeathScythe pilot's slightly-parted lips. Locking eyes with Trowa, Duo accepted the tip of the sweet firm stick into his mouth, sucking at the chocolate and feeling it crumble across his tongue.

"Oooh, yes, Duo," Trowa was approving urgently. Wrapping his tongie deftly around the sweet stick, Duo put all his energy into looking enticing for the green-eyed pilot. Apparently, it worked, because Trowa, grunting appreciatively, slid the pocky from Duo's mouth and into his own, mimicking. Chills ran up and down Duo's spine as he watched Trowa's mouth play at the treat.

"You want more?" Trowa teased, drawing the length up his tongue, taking chocolate and leaving a sheen of sweet saliva.

"Mmm, I sure do." Duo grinned, swaying back and forth on his knees a couple of times, drawing his braid up and down Trowa's skin again.

"Come and get it, then."

Trowa again drew the yummy dessert up to Duo's mouth, but instead of letting Duo taste it again, he kept slowly drawing it farther and farther away. Duo moaned in protest, until he saw that Trowa had drawn the candy right back to his own lips, and that it was an irresistable invitation.

Pinning Trowa's arms to the floor, Duo leaned over and plucked the pocky from Trowa's hand with his lips and teeth, moving so that he was directly above Trowa, looking down with eyes full of passion. Silently, he leaned down and ghosted the end of the pocky against Trowa's lips, eliciting a soft groan. Trowa's tongue peeked out to taste his own lips, the beading sweat of his heat dripping softly so that he could taste himself mixed with the light trace of chocolate. 

Watching the passion wash over Trowa's face in waves, Duo licked at the pocky just inside his mouth, and leaned down, letting it enter Trowa's lips where he could taste it. Smiling, Duo let go of Trowa's hands, and began kissing his way down Trowa's torso, licking and nipping deftly at any spot that drew a noise from his passion-tranced partner. 

Reached Trowa's navel, Duo looked up to see Trowa sucking on the pocky like his life depended on it, then releasing it from his hot, wet mouth to trail down his flesh, tracing around any apex of passion he could find. Catching Trowa's hungry eyes, Duo licked his lips and crawled backward slightly, keeping eye contact as he lowered his head to Trowa's throbbing arousal, licking along the chocolate-tainted surface, drawing soft gasps into the heated air. Giving a wanton, throaty groan as he tossed his head back, Duo leaned down and wrapped his lips around the stick of pocky he'd first glanced upon. 

Trowa brought his stick of pocky back to his lips to suckle at fiercely as he felt Duo's breath caress the smooth skin of his buttocks, his tongue occasionally ghosting across the flesh surrounding the intruding bit of victual heaven. It was a feral pleasure that consumed him, the hand not grasping one of his chocolate pseudo-lovers clenching onto Tamahome and stretching the material of the soft sleeping bag. Trowa felt the pocky being pulled from him, but he felt Duo's hands on his thighs. He thrust his chin into the air, effectively flinging his damp hair away from his face. Cautiously, he moved his leg to allow Duo better access, and somehow lost the other fuzzy blue kitty slipper in the process.

With an appreciative nod, Duo launched himself into his work, taking small bites of the pocky and lavishing it on his tongue. He felt the final bit of it slide into his mouth, and realized it had a broken end to it. Feeling very, very dirty, he swallowed gently, then let his tongue venture back to Trowa's opening, allowing it to trace along the clenching ring, pushign inside gently. Feeling desire burning within him, he retrieved the final bit of pocky within Trowa, coaxing it out for his own enjoyment.

When he pulled away, Trowa moved to sit up, one hand reaching out for him, a short piece of pocky clutched sexily between soft, moist lips. Duo smiled and stood up. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." With Trowa's eyes caressing him lovingly, and Trowa's mouth doing the same to the pocky, Duo carefully eased himself out of his shorts, letting them drop to the floor, until he stood proud before Trowa. With a smirk, he tilted his head to one side, letting his frazzled braid fall over one shoulder. Duo pulled off the hair tie, and separated the three strands carefully, then shook his head to allow his hair to flow unhindered in gentle waves down his back. 

Noticing an errant streak of moistened pocky crumbs across Duo's chest, Trowa pulled himself to his socked-covered feet and met Duo in a sweet embrace, their tongues tangling, tasting one another and the remains of the pocky they had consumed. 

Trowa pulled away, and lowered his head to Duo's chest, licking happily at the slight trail of melting deliciousness. Their pulses were beating in their ears, the air thick with heady pleasure. Duo rolled his eyes back as Trowa sank his teeth into the juncture of his neck, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and letting his eyelashes flutter as he let out a moan of approval. When he bothered to look down again, he saw a wide-eyed Heero just inside the recently-opened door. "Heero?"

A confused expression gracing his face, Trowa straightened. "Hmm?" Duo pointed, and Trowa looked. 

Heero seemed to be searching for words. His bottom lip with thrust slightly forward in an attractive manner. His bare chest gleamed with the sweat of the day. Finally, he seemed to decide on what to say. "I thought we were supposed to play cards..."

Duo smiled. "Yeah, well... I found a better game." Heero raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Wanna play?"

"I think we can deal you in," Trowa murmured, and Duo noticed that Trowa's eyes were roaming over Heero appreciatively, just as his had been doing all shirtless afternoon long. The ceiling fan was blowing Heero's errant bangs slightly as he stepped into Trowa's room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Lying before Heero was one of the most erotic and beautiful sights he'd ever laid eyes on and had the ability to recognize. The primal scent of sex hung in the room, laced with a definite sticky-sweet chocolate-like smell. Trowa, in naught but a pair of white socks folded down at the ankle and holding a few wayward sticks of pocky, was holding a just as naked Duo tightly against him. Heero could see the glossiness of Duo's heated violet gaze, and the naked long line of Trowa's legs and back, flushed and chocolate-smeared skin darker against Duo's paler complexion. And Duo's hair was out of its usual braid; strands of it were stuck to Trowa and great masses of waves flooded down his back and nipped at his bare ass.

The Japanese teen backed against the door in a fit of dizziness, eyes fixed on the sight before him. It was all he could do to keep from falling over at the moment.

"Trowa's winning," Duo added, and felt himself moan as Trowa trailed the tip of a stick of pocky up his thigh. In response, Duo ran his hand up Trowa's stomach, feeling the gentle inward curve and making the taller pilot gasp. Duo couldn't help but momentarily forget Heero's stare as Trowa's lips sought his frantically, and he opened for the jabbing tongue. He was not to be won over, however; and quickly reduced Trowa to a panting mass of nerve endings when his hand, sticky with chocolate and sweat, found Trowa's upright arousal and ghosted over it before pumping lightly. It was the most heavenly noise that ever could have spilled from Trowa's lips, that soft groan that took the shape of Duo's name.

Heero was still poised near the door, wearing nothing but a tight pair of pants and his own socks and shoes. This particular room, despite the endless cool breeze that came from the numerous fans, was particularly steamy, and that condition had come about because of the two pilots before him. However, Heero knew that things would get hotter before they started to cool down, so be stripped off what little clothing he wore, and tentatively approached the entwined mass of Duo and Trowa.

When Duo pulled away from Trowa to arch his back and neck while licking his lips lusciously, Heero claimed his mouth, ghosting the tip of his tongue along the already-swollen form of Duo's bottom lip. Duo moaned and pressed insistantly against Trowa, still stroking the boy's member. Trowa moved in on Heero, pulling him closer into their grouping, placing soft kisses along his sweat-dampened shoulder and bringing the heat-softened stick of pocky up Heero's side. When Heero pulled away from Duo, Trowa trailed the pocky up to Heero's lips. Hesitantly, Heero ran his tongue along the length, tasting and memorizing. It was heaven in his mouth and he eagerly allowed Trowa to push the length further past his lips. The sweetness counteracted perfectly with the saltiness that it had picked up from their skin. 

Impossibly hard, Heero gasped as he felt a hand around his own turgid arousal, feeling a smooth thumb play in the fountain of pleasure at its tip. His tongue swirled about the pocky in his mouth, suckling in earnest as knowing fingers and lips and a tongue took his body for their pleasure, inadverently causing his own pleasure.

Trowa's eye was held steady on the glaze forming on Heero's eyes. To witness the stony, cool Japanese boy stepping into their embrace so tentatively had been amazing enough, but now to feel his muscle-bound body so openly, to see it streaked with his favorite vice - there weren't words. There were smacks of chocolate on his lips, so as his hand worked the column of rigid flesh in synch with how Duo's was stroking his own, he leaned in and pressed his mouth softly to Heero's. But, to his surprise, Heero responded hungrily, opening his mouth receptively and inviting Trowa in with a swipe of sweet tongue. Trowa squeezed his eyes shut, his arousal throbbing at the feeling, enjoying the small whimper that made its way past Heero's throat. Duo could feel Trowa was too close, and slowly let off. 

Panting as his kiss with Heero was broken, the tall pilot sought Heero's hand, and lead it to Duo's neglected erection. Duo mewed in encouragement as Heero carefully wrapped his fingers around it. Trowa led Heero's hand into movement, then pushed Heero's back into Duo, allowing the longhaired boy to hold him as Heero pumped him awkwardly. The sight of Heero's dark bronze skin against Duo's paler skin was an erotic contrast, and Trowa licked his lips as he dropped to his knees before Heero.

"Ooh, Trowa... Heero!" Duo laced an arm under Heero's and reached to his chest to tweak a tiny nipple. Heero was staring down at Trowa, but was distracted by Duo's fingers and the sudden tongue tracing his ear. He let out a throaty groan, begging the green-eyed pilot with his eyes. Trowa brushed his hair away from his eye for a moment, licked a long lick up Heero's shaft, and sank Heero's erection deep into his mouth.

Heero gasped, his body tightening against Duo's. Duo gently sank his teeth into Heero's shoulder, fixed on the sight of Heero's cock so deep into Trowa's soft mouth and the feel of Heero's hand tight around his own erection. He rolled the Japanese boy's nipple between his fingers, thrusting into Heero's hand helplessly, the salt of Heero's skin tasting so good...

Heero curled his other hand into Trowa's hair, playing with the soft tufts behind his ear. He was letting out dazed pants, his expression a mix of desperation and astonishment. Trowa looked up and met Duo's eyes - they agreed wordlessly. Heero was beyond ready now, and for them, if the tension built any higher it would all be over way too soon. Duo slid from Heero, kneeling beside Trowa and pulling him off of the Wing Zero pilot as well for a Heero-flavored kiss.

Somehow, Trowa managed to gain enough foresight and focus to sneak away and grab his desired form of lubricant, a small box of pocky that he hid in a cabinet that melted, oh, so quickly. When he returned, he managed to snake a hand between the writhing forms of Heero and Duo, grasping their erections into one hand hold, and greedily leaning in and lapping at both of them. Twin thrusts sent them writhing against one another with fury as Trowa began to prepare himself with the acquired pocky, knowing that both Heero and Duo were too sweet to even think of taking him without lubrication. When he was through with himself, he moved on to Duo, taking one lick at the tip of the already-melting stick before cautiously parting Duo and plunging the sweet mass into his entrance as he bit down gently on Duo's bottom. 

Heero felt Duo gasp against his lips, and pulled away, leaning down under one of Duo's arms to see what Trowa was doing. Manuevering the pocky within Duo, drawing gasping breaths, Trowa leaned up and caught Heero's mouth with his own. 

Their tongues battled and Trowa prepared Duo by feel, slipping chocolate-moistened fingers into the American pilot, who writhed and wiggled with sensation. He raked his fingernails across Heero's back, making Heero jump and growl deep in his throat with pleasure. Trowa stood, running his sticky hands across Duo's back and gently turning him away from Heero. Duo, getting the picture immediately, thrust against Heero's middle desirously. Heero's eyebrows perked. 

"Hmmm...!" he expressed inarticulately, hands clutching Duo's hips as he thrust back. Trowa moved aside, letting Duo kneel on his knees and one hand across the red, mussed, hot Tamahome sleeping bag. Heero kneeled behind Duo, moving Duo's masses of hair aside and stroking his bare back. Trowa's eyes met Heero's, and Trowa couldn't help leaning in for one more kiss. He ran his hand down Heero's stomach and then stroked his erection one more time, before he helped Heero position himself at Duo's entrance. 

"Yes, please! Heero. Please," Duo was moaning now, beyond himself at the feel of Heero pressing into him. Trowa had prepared him well, and it hardly hurt at all as Heero slowly slid his solid, hot length into him. Trowa's hand stroking his hair let him know that the green-eyed object of his lust was still there, and he raised his ass as much as possible to accept Heero in. It felt wonderful. Heero's rock-hard thighs were pressed up tight against his, strong hands clutching at his hips, something so alive and hard and sweet pressing into him that he could do nothing but let his mouth hang open in amazement, whimpers and moans slipping out. Heero's soft groan was music to his ears. 

"Duo!... Oh." 

Heero bit down on his lip, that hot clinging velvet enveloping him and pushing him higher. He could still feel Trowa's skin on his, stroking his stomach, and knowing that Trowa was watching this new union somehow made it even more complete. He could feel himself finally hitting a sort of hilt, and paused, listening to Duo's strangled noises. 

Duo, poised on his elbows, began incoherently begging both his lovers, for something, anything, more, please! The joined two began an experimental series of rocks, both becoming adjusted to the feeling of taking and being taken. Duo's mouth was forming words that didn't come out right, feeling so full he could barely take it. 

"Trowa!!" he managed. 

Trowa's mouth was suddenly on his, and Duo raised up to his hands, sucking on Trowa's bottom lip and whining at Heero's gentle thrusting. Low grunts were coming from the Japanese pilot at every slight movement; the American boy's hips were moving rhythmically against his of their own accord. 

Trowa pulled his swollen lips from Duo's and quickly lay on his back. He slid beneath Duo as Duo crawled with Heero attached right onto him. The HeavyArms pilot's long, slim legs were raised by Duo, whose desperation was obvious in his quick movements, and were draped across Heero's shoulders. Heero paused for them. 

Duo's eyes met Trowa's, and a grin spread on Duo's lips. Trowa's tiny smile reflected it in lust. 

"Tro..." 

Trowa reached up and took Duo's face in his hands, stroking Duo's cheekbones with his thumbs. He closed his eyes and arched to the longhaired boy. Duo closed his eyes too, and began to penetrate Trowa, the melty chocolate the green-eyed pilot had prepared himself with allowing him to slide in easily. A sigh was pushed from Trowa as Duo pushed himself fully within Trowa with one firm push. Trowa felt invaded, filled, touched more intimately than he had ever been touched before. 

Heero, feeling Duo breaking their rhythm, pressed a kiss to Duo's shoulder and looked to see just what Trowa was doing now. The sight of Duo's arousal firmly embedded in Trowa combined with the sounds they were all making... It was enough to make a normal man come. However, Gundam pilots were not normal men. Their youth, their stamina, their resistance to torture (both physical and mental; pleasureful and painful) all aided them in having only to pause a moment before finding a new rhythm. 

As they began to rock in time with the music of their heated murmurs and gasping breaths, Trowa noticed that the air was fraught with the scent of sex, pocky, and gorgeous men. He began to push himself back on Duo a bit harder at the thought, enjoying the sensation of being filled, especially since with every thrust that Duo made, he hit Trowa's "sweet spot". Trowa laughed as he thought about it. Some people had a sweet tooth. He had something else that he could enjoy a whole lot more.

Their rhythm was strong, though disjointed, and even Trowa's chest was heaving from exertion and all the powerful sensations he was recieving. Duo's hair brushed against his stomach, and Trowa stared fixedly at the passionate, dazed expressions that played with Duo's face. The longhaired boy's mouth hung open, and he gasped and made the most exquisite noises as he moved between the two more quiet pilots frantically. He was such a sight to behold - as was Heero, who had wrapped one arm around Duo's chest and was holding one of Trowa's legs with the other. His veins throbbed beneath his velvety skin, and he made tiny hissing, grunting noises in Duo's ear, cobalt eyes drifting open to focus on Trowa every few seconds. Trowa felt a gasp escape his lips as the feelings swirled higher.

The green-eyed boy reached up with both hands to toy with Duo's nipples.

"Ooh! Mmm, just like that! Don't stop! God!" Duo was begging to both of them.

Heero plucked two mostly-destroyed, melted sticks of pocky from Trowa's now chocolate-stained sock, slid one into his mouth, and offered one to Trowa, who took it and stuck it between his gritted teeth.

The hand that Heero had on Trowa's leg tightened as he began to push the rhythm to a faster beat. The pocky was melting wonderfully on his tongue. Duo was clenching so wonderfully on his cock. The whole room was pulsating with tormenting, sexual fervor and the delicious scents of chocolate pocky, sex, and the three writhing boys that the room contained.

Duo gasped as Heero began pumping his hips faster, hitting him so sweetly just where he needed it. "Oh, god... Mmm... Someone tell me why we never tried this before, please?"

Trowa plucked the stick of pocky from his mouth and moaned out, "Stupidity, I'm sure."

Heero bit down on Duo's shoulder, causing Duo to buck his hips even more wildly and moan. "Ignorance, more likely."

Duo was thrusting his hips back against Heero and forward toward Trowa as fast as he could. "Who cares? Faster. Faster!"

Duo´s voice veered off into a keening moan when his orders were obeyed. Heero´s vision was starting to go grey, his body and mind overloading from the erotic sights, smells, and sounds clogging the thick hot air of the room. Trowa´s leg muscle was stiffening beneath his squeezing fingers, and his head was slowly rolling back. Blasts of sensation were burning up his body, the pocky a melted smear of chocolate sweet on his tongue. He drove into Duo´s tight hot body harder and harder, not being able to stop, the moans from the two teens beneath him spurring him on.

Heero moaned, low and long, and commanded, "Come, Duo! COME!"

Duo shrieked, spontaneously grabbing Trowa´s waist and pulling Trowa against him tightly, as Heero did the same to him. Trowa´s fingers twisted at his nipples, sending the braided boy into a pocky-scented, shaking, spasming euphoria.

His body shivering in orgasm, Duo managed to say, "You, too, Trowa. Now, please." As his hand had worked down to Trowa's firm arousal, it didn't take much coaxing for the final member of their group to reach climax, releasing the proof of his pleasure atop softened streaks of sweetness. 

Heero gasped at breaths and eventually collapsed behind Duo, pulling out, a steady gaze betraying his rapid heartbeat and still-convulsing member. "We have got to try that again."

Trowa trailed a finger through the come on his stomach and lifted it to Duo's welcoming lips. "I've got strawberry if you can be ready for tomorrow."

Finally removing himself from Trowa, Duo sighed. "How about we try something exotic... like, almond!"

Trowa shrugged. "I have just about every kind known to man. Except rum raisin. I will not take rum raisin up the ass."

The trio snuggled in post-coital bliss, occasionally licking away an errant bit of come or pocky from one another. As the fan in the room caressed their sweat-dampened flesh, they fell asleep atop a sex-drenched Tamahome sleeping bag that overlaid a lost and forgotten blue neko slipper to dream sweet dreams; sweeter than ever before.


End file.
